Black Diamond
by BuddyX
Summary: Hermiones Family have been attacked. Hermione is hurt. Who will look after her interests...?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Set after DH. Snape and Dumbledore are alive. Hermione and Snape had a brief secret relationship when she was 17 after the war. Hermione left to find her parents in Australia and Two years later, has still not returned. Although Voldermort has gone. Some Death Eaters are still on the loose, including Lucius Malfoy.

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore walked quickly along the corridor of St Mungos Hospical for Magical Maladies and Injuries towards the floo point. In his arms he carried a child. The child was asleep with his head resting on Albus' shoulder. The boy was small, but was well over a year old. Albus had found the boy asleep in the chair beside a hospital bed occupied by his mother. Hermione Granger. The healer had informed Albus that they had brought the boy in with his mother and two older muggles that had sadly passed away. They had agreed to let Albus take the boy until his father could be traced. As Albus reached the floo network he pulled his travelling cloak close around him, envolping the child.

"Grimmauld Place." He spoke as he steped into the fireplace, throwing down a handful of powder.

The Order of the Phoenix had been called to a meeting. The Dark Mark had appeared over a muggle house in Oxford earlier that evening. Two Muggles were dead and a third had been taken to St Mungos for treatment. Molly Weasley sat at the large kitchen table, accompanied by her husband, Arthur and her sons, Ronald, Bill, Persy and George. Her daughter sat holding hands with Harry Potter. Other members of the Order of the Phoenix were still arriving. Kingsley and Minerva McGonegal the latest to arrive.

"Where's Albus? McGonegal asked.

"He went to St Mungo's. He said to wait for him to return." Molly replied

Half an hour later, the fireplace turned green and out stepped the figure of Albus Dumbledore. He moved to the end of the table and sat down at the head, surveying those around him. Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Hagrid sat staring at the headmaster.

"Where is

Severus?" Albus asked.

"He hasn't arrived yet, sir..." replied Harry.

Albus sat back in his chair and pulled back his cloak revealing the sleeping child in his arms.

"Albus!" exclaimed Mollie. "Who is that?"

"The muggle house that was attacked this evening was the home of Mr and Mrs Granger." Albus started.

There was a large gasp around the table. Albus continued,

"Mr & Mrs Granger were attacked and killed by death eaters. Their daughter Hermione Granger lies in St Mungos Hospital, unconscious and under-going tests. This boy is the grandchild of Mr and Mrs Granger. Hermione's son.

The room was silent for what seemed like hours, infact it was seconds before the scrapping of a chair indicated Molliehad left her seat and was kneeling next to Albus, examining the child that lay in his arms.

"Hermione's son?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"What is his name?"

"I am unsure of his name. I had not known of his existance until tonight. Did you, Harry, know that Hermione had a son?"

"er, no, sir. I... I havent seen or spoken to Hermione since she left to find her parents. Neither has Ron..."

Mollie reached for the child and lifted him out of Albus' arms.

"Oh, my... Hermione a mother, who would have thought... and such a handsome boy." she mumbled to herself as she walked to the window, now slightly rocking the baby in her arms, her back to the order. She examined the boy taking in every detail, black hair, a small nose like Hermiones, about 12months or so, she thought.

"Whose is it, then?" asked Ron, his ears red.

"Albus just said he didn't know about him until tonight, stupid." growled George.

"Boys." Arthur said silencing Rons retort.

"Will Hermione be ok?" asked Ginny

"I am sure she will recover... in time."

At that moment the fireplace shone green and out stepped the irate form of Severus Snape.

"It was the Granger house Albus!" he exclaimed ignoring the other Order members.

"I believe it to be of Lucius' doing. I went to the house but Hermione..."

He stopped suddenly and seemed to notice the rest of the orders eyes on him.

"Severus. Miss Granger is at St Mungos."

Snapes eyes held Albus' blue twinkling gaze. After several moments had passed, Severus asked,

"Is she hurt? Where is the boy?

"Hermione is stable. The boy is safe Severus." Albus replied.

Snape continued to stare into the old mans eyes.

"You have previous knowledge of the boys existance Severus." Albus' words were not a question.

"I do... Where is the boy?" He whispered.

"With Molly."

Snape turned on the spot so quickly, it almost looked like he dissaperated, but instead he was billowing towards Mollie at the end of the room, her back to him, fully engrossed in the child she was holding.

"Give him to me." She turned suddenly, caught off guard.

"What?" She stammered.

"Give me the boy."

"Severus, he is fine where he is. I think I have enough experiance handling babies."

"Give him to me now!" he roared at her.

The shock of his raised tones, seemed to shock Molly, and he snatched the child from her arms.

He placed the child against his chest and his hand cradled the back of its head. He turned back to the table to find looks of shock and mouths hanging wide open.

"Severus. The child is yours?" Albus asked softly.

"Yes." he replied slowly making eye contact only with the Headmaster.

There was a loud outcry from the order members. A chair hit the floor and Ronald Weasley was advancing on Snape with his wand pointed at his chest.

"You filthy peodophile!" he roared.

Various other shouts and scraping chairs filled the reached for his wand and held it steady in front of himself, ready to defend against the angry mob.

And suddenly a loud cry, suspended all other noise and movement.

"STOP!" roared Albus.

The sleeping child stirred and Severus rubbed his back, and whispered against his head.

"Its ok Son. I'm here..."

Hands on his arm, brought Snapes attention away from his son. It was Mollie.

"Give him to me Severus, you know nothing of babies. Hermione would want..." but she was cut off mid sentence.

"You know nothing of what Hermione would want. None of you have even tried to contact her in the last two years! Do not tell me that you know best. He is my son and he shall remain with me."

"But Severus, you must see that..."

"I see nothing. He stays with me and that will be the end of this conversation."

He walked towards Albus, who waved his wand and made a chair appear beside his own. Snape sat down and continued to gently rub the childs back, ignoring the others who were still standing, staring.

"How is Hermione?"

"She is stable. They do not know what spell was cast on her. She is unconscious... Severus?"

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Does your son have a name?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"and would you like to share his name with us?"

Severus glanced around at the others still standing, before turning back to Albus.

"My sons name is Sabien Severus Snape."

"And how old is Sabien? Dumbledore questioned.

"He is 15 months old."

"I see... He was conceived after the war?"

"That is not of your concern old man." Severus stood suddenly.

"I think we should all sit down" declared Albus.

The other order members slowly took their seats and left Snape the only man still standing.

"Please Severus..."

Severus slowly sat down and re-arranged the child in his arms.

"Dadda?" a small voice came from the child who had now awoken.

"Yes son. Daddy's here."

The boy sat up straighter in Severus' arms. He raised a small hand to Snape's face, as if testing to see if he was real.

"I miss you Dadda."

"I've missed you to son."

A large whail echoed through the room, Severus, Albus and Sabian, all turned to see its source. Minerva McGonegal had tears pouring from her eyes.

"Never did I think I'd see the day..." She sobbed.

"Control yourself women" Severus snapped, slightly embarrassed.

"Why she cry?" asked the little voice again.

"Because she is an emotional old..."

"Severus!" Albus chasdised.

"Did you rape her?" a cold voice asked from the end of the table.

Severus turned instantly to the red headed boy.

"You will mind your tongue Weasley. I will not warn you agian."

"Thats not an answer! You must of done! She would never..."

The Silent spell hit Ron in the chest immobolising him.

Before Harry or any of the weasleys could react, Snape rose agian from his chair and addressed Albus.

"I will return to Hogwarts now Headmaster" and before Molly could protest, he entered the fireplace and threw down floo powder, leaving a confused and shocked Order and an immobolised Weasley starring after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus Snape flooed into his quarters at Hogwarts and placed his son on the large sofa infront of the fire. He removed his travelling cloak and drapped it over his son.

"Are you ok, Sabien?"

"Yes Dadda. Where's Mumma?"

"Your mother is ill, you will stay with me until she is better."

"Dadda, i want Mumma."

"I know son, but Mumma needs to sleep, and so do you."

"Can I have bot-bot?"

"What is a Bot-bot?"

"Bot-bot, dadda. Mumma gives me bot-bots."

"You mean a bottle."

Sabien nodded his head.

"Ok."

"Raife" Severus called. A house elf appeared beside Severus instantly.

"Raife, I need a drink for the child, he is accustomed to a muggle baby bottle with milk. Make sure that it is suitable for a 15 month year old. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master, Raife is understanding and will return with a bottle for young master."

The Elf bowed low to Severus and disappeared.

"Dadda, Where are we?"

"We are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is my home."

"Dadda, lives here?"

Severus sat down on the sofa and pulled his son onto his lap.

"Yes son, I am a professor here. I teach magic."

"What magic?"

Severus held back a cringe, he strongly disliked the fact that Hermione wanted to raise their child as a muggle. Although, he secretly believed that it wouldn't have lasted long. His son was bound to be a powerful wizard.

At that moment, Raife the house elf reappeared holding a muggle baby bottle filled with milk.

"Raife has brought the young masters refreshment, sir."

"Thank you Raife." Said Severus taking the bottle and passing it to Sabien.

" You may leave us, now."

"Thank you professor and young master." replied Raife and disappeared on the spot.

Severus looked down at his son drinking his milk. Sabien had large eyes the same shape as his mothers, with long black eyelashes. His eye colour though, was exactly the same as his, so dark, they appeared black. Sabien had fairly long black hair, that was wavy. Severus had suggested to Hermione that they cut it but she had insisted that baby curls were too precious to cut. The rest of his features were Hermione's. Severus considered this a good thing but Hermione had disagreed. He would visit Hermione tomorrow, he had not had the time to contemplate how he felt about her condition, because his main priority and first instinct that had kicked in was to locate his son. It surprised Severus how in such a relatevly same space of time, he had grown so attached and protective of the boy, his boy.

When Hermione had told him that she was pregnant it had taken him weeks to get his head around the idea of being a father. They had become close after the war. First, she had spent time with him in the infirmary as he recovered from an almost deadly snake attack. He had moaned about her prescence, but then one night she had brought him some muggle books she had thought he may like. They had began speaking about books they had read and after that it had become a nightly occurance. When he had left the infirmary, she would accompany him walking round the lake. Their conversations had continiued, but the topic changed to include areas of a more personal nature. They talked about the war and the people who they had lost. One evening he had invited her to dinner in his chambers and she had accepted. That was the first time they made love. He did not know then how he had felt about her. He had realised that he enjoyed her company and was surprised when he found that she was very knowledgeable and deeper then her textbooks.

She was a virgin the night he had slept with her, something he hadnt forseen. He had assumed that the Weasley boy had been with her. Her innocence had appealed to him. They had agreed they would keep their relationship a secret, as she could not bare to hurt Harry after everything that happened during the war. Severus had agreed. He did not want anymore attention. Then just 3 weeks after they had began, she had arrived in his quarters one evening and told him that she wanted to end their relationship. He had not been surprised. He knew she see him as a source of comfort after the tradgedies of the war. She had told him that she cared for him deeply but her main priority was to travel to Australia and find her parents. She wanted to spend some time alone with them. She needed to be away from magic for a while and that meant him as well. He had not tried to stop her from leaving, just accepted it. He did not love the girl, she was as much a comfort to him, as he had been to her, but that is where it ended. He did not love her, he told himself. They had made love again before she had left. It wasn't like their normal times together which had been slow and tender. This had been faster, rougher as if they knew it was the end. He had held her as she had climaxed in his arms and he had poured his emotion into her with each thrust, trying to tell her on some level, he would miss her. She had left soon after and that had been the last he saw of her, until a letter had arrived just before christmas.

He had not responded at first, he could not believe he had been stupid enough to have put himself in this position. Or her for that matter. It had just turned to February, when he had decided to visit her. He appareted close to the address she had put in her letter, A small village just outside Oxford. He walked the rest of the way through the muggle village until he reached the house.

He knocked twice on the door and took a step back.

She opened the door and starred at him.

"Severus!" She exclaimed and the next thing he knew she had her arms wrapped around him and he found himself returning the embrace. It was in that instance he realised he had missed her. Really missed her.

Eventually, they had stepped apart and she invited him in and made him coffee. They sat in the kitchen and he took in the sight of her. She had gainned weight but it was as though she glowed, she looked well. She explained that she was seven months pregnent and was due in April. She had found her parents and had returned to England where they had set up home in Oxford. It was shortly after she had found out she was pregnant. She had told nobody except her parents. She had not heard from Harry and Ron since she had left. At this point she became sad. He had put his arm around her and she had leaned into him.

She had told him that she planned to keep the baby and stay with her parents. She had said that he could be involved if he wanted to. He had told her that he did want to.

He had visited her once a week on a Saturday afternoon leading up to the the 18th April, he had arrived at her house and knocked as usual. He had knocked again but still there was no answer. He took out his wand and silently opened the door. He had found Hermione on the floor in the kitchen. She looked terrible. There was liquid all over the floor.

"Severus!" she cried "My waters have broken, i think she's coming now." she sobbed. He went to her and settled himself behind her on the floor. He began whispering words of encouragement and silently counted her contractions. Soon, he found himself between her legs, helping her give birth to their son. Severus held him as he cut the imblical cord. His son was covered in blood, but Severus did not care, he held his son against his chest and he knew that it was the most perfect thing he had ever done in his life. He wrapped the baby and let her hold him as he cleaned her, eventually moving her to the large room she occupied upstairs he laid on the bed with her and he marvelled as she breast fed their son. He had fallen asleep with Hermione and their son, the most content he could ever remmber feeling in his life. He had stayed for over a week, helping Hermione at every turn. They had decided to name their Son Sabien, for no other reason then Hermione liked it. She had also informed Severus that their son would bare his name. This, Severus had argued with. He insisted that the boy should be a Granger. It would not do for him to be associated with the name Snape. But Hermione had been deadly insistant, and he had eventually given in. And so their son Sabien Severus Snape came to be.


End file.
